Sonic Song Shorts
by Purpl3Mania
Summary: Songs involving The sonic characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Como estas? Here's the chappie! X3 I am happy to announce that I have FINALLY started on Sonic Songs! So without, further ado, here is chapter one!**

**Maroon 5: Misery  
><strong>

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

**Oh yeah**

Sonic walked around in his house, scanning the contents before deciding what to do. Amy moved out a few weeks ago after making a bet over who would crack over not seeing each other for a while.

**Oh yeah**

**So scared of breaking it**

**But you won't let it bend**

**And I wrote two hundred letters**

**I won't ever send**

Sonic thought Amy would have come running back by now. But she didn't; and he was going paranoid. He NEEDED to see her, and swoop her up in his arms, and hug her, and kiss her... and serenade her. He sped over to his phone on the coffee table and dialed speed dial No. 1: Amy

**Somehow it is cut so much**

**Deeper then they seem**

**You'd rather cover up**

**I'd rather let them be**

**So let me be**

**And I'll set you free**

**I am in misery**

**There ain't no other**

**Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

Four rings. Voice mail. 'Darn it!' he thought. He called 5 minutes later and got one ring before the call ended. "Oh so she's hanging up on me now huh?" he said aloud to himself. "NO MATTER!" he said and ran to Amy's villa. (Did I mention she inherited trillions?)

**Your silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad**

He rang the doorbell. Reginald, her butler, answered," I'm so sorry Mr. Sonic, but Amy has requested not to see you."

**You really got me bad**

Sonic looked at him and smiled. Then handed him a $50 and said," Why don't you treat yourself to something nice huh?" and kicked him out of the house.  
>I'm gonna get you back<p>

**Gonna get you back**

"Now that THAT'S taken care of.." he said and sped over to her room. He knocked 3 times.

Your salty skin and how

It mixes in with mine

"Who is it?" she called. "Your boo, Sonikku." He heard laughing and smiled. Soon, the door opened and Amy Rose stood in the doorway, smiling warmly at him. "Miss me already?" she asked giggling.

**The way it feels to be**

**Completely intertwined**

Sonic gathered her into his arms in a warm, loving hug and buried his face in her hair, which smelled like blueberries today.

**It's not that I didn't care**

It's been two weeks Ames, That's WAY too long." he murmured.

**It's that I didn't know**

**It's not what I didn't feel,**

**It's what I didn't show**

**So let me be**

**And I'll set you free**

**"**It's been two days Sonic." she replied, chuckling. Sonic pulled back**. **"It has?"**  
><strong>

**I am in misery**

"Yes cutiepie, but don't worry, I missed you too."

**There ain't no other**

**Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**Your silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad**

**You really got me bad**

**I'm gonna get you back**

**Gonna get you back**

**Say your faith is shaken**

Sonic smiled, and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips on hers softly for only a moment before pulling back.

**You may be mistaken**

**You keep me wide awake and**

**Waiting for the sun**

"It was long enough for me."

**I'm desperate and confused**

**So far away from you**

**I'm getting here**

**Don't care where I have to go**

**Why do you do what you do to me, yeah**

**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah**

**Why do you do what you do to me yeah**

**Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah**

**I am in misery**

**There ain't no other**

**Who can comfort me**

**Why won't you answer me?**

**Your silence is slowly killing me**

**Girl you really got me bad**

**You really got me bad**

"I love you Ames." he said.

**I'm gonna get you back**

She smiled. "I love you too Sonic the Hedgehog." And kissed him again.  
>Gonna get you back<p>

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Wow. My first sad story.. well, Hope you liked it! Leave a review! XoXo! : )**


	2. A Sad Sonamy Story

**Murder My Heart- Michael Bolton ft Lady Gaga  
><strong>

Sonic collapsed on the wooden floor of his house, tears streaming down his face. Amy was all he could think about: her lips, her eyes, her smile, her laugh.. they were all intoxicating to him. Anyone who thought she wasn't pretty must be blind in all ways. He knew she loved him, that wasn't the question. And he knew he loved her, but he couldn't tell her! That was killing him. He longed to tell her, but knew he couldn't give her all she wanted, what she needed, what she deserved. She needed love, she needed someone who could be with her whenever she needed, but with enemies forever appearing, that wasn't a possibility. Every time she hugged him, he longed to hug her back, cuddle with her, kiss her, love her back!

**Don't wanna let this moment slip away**

But alas, he couldn't. And what ripped his heart even more was that she wouldn't get over him. Nope, no matter what he did, she kept coming back, stronger than before. Perhaps he could at least tell her he loved her back, so she would at least wait for him just in case things did get better.

**Cause I-I have something that I really need to say**

**And it's killing me inside**

**I think that you don't understand**

**How I-I would give you all I have and all I am**

**Till the end of time**

She really didn't know how badly he loved her, to the point that if she moved on, he would kill himself. He tried to get over her by dating other girls, but no one was as amazing as Amy. She was known for her aggressive exterior, but if you really got to know her, you would see she was probably the most warm and kind-hearted person with a heart made of gold inside. She genuinely cared for those she met, unless you just love to fatally hurt people. She was an amazing girl, and Sonic's first crush. But overtime, he realized he didn't just like her as a crush, but realized he had deeper feelings for her. First, it was his emotions. Every time he saw her, a pleasurable sensation coursed through his body. He started to sweat, and everything around him started to blur until she was the only thing in his focus. When she was fully in his view, he felt an overwhelming urge to smile dumbly and just hold her in his arms and whisper loads of mushy stuff to her. The physical attraction made it even worse. Her eyes.. wow. Her EYES! Either those are her eyes, or she managed to make a contact lens made out of gem stones. They were just so beautiful, it didn't matter how mad you were, the moment you saw those beautiful eyes, you focused solely about them. Her soft, silky pink quills sculpted her body so graciously. They had grown to waist length and looked so delicate and soft you wanted to run your hands through it forever. She had a hardcore body for a 17 year old. Her boobs were the perfect size, round and succulent.. perfect for grabbing unwanted attention. Her butt was plump and firm, and well packed in every thing she put it in. Her skin was so slender and shiny, not to mention smooth.

**You got me defenseless, intoxicated senseless**

**You cut me so deeply, I must confess**

How could he not want to hug her back every time she pulled him in for a loving embrace?

**Baby I can't breath, when my arms around you**

She always boasted that she found her ''knight in shining armor'' whenever she caught him after a daily run. For him, he found his princess in assorted clothing. Her love was contagious, like a drug that kept you addicted.

**Baby it kills me cause now that I found you**

**Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you**

Her beauty was breath-taking. It was so heart-stopping to see a girl so gorgeous. And to not be able to tell her he loved her? That was murdering his heart.

**You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart**

**You murder my heart (oh)**

**You murder my heart (oh girl)**

_Knock Knock._ Someone was knocking at his door. If it was _her, _he'd go crazy. He couldn't stand being in this pain. He wanted to give in _SO BADLY..._ 'it wouldn't be so bad would it?' 'No Sonic! You can't tell her, if you really love her, you'll love her enough to protect her.'

_Knock Knock._ Sonic looked up. He lazily stumbled onto his feet and walked over to the door. Mustering the biggest smile he could, he opened the door to see the girl who drove him so crazy.

"Hi Sonic!" she greeted him happily, smiling at him.

"Hey Ames.. won't you come in?" he offered, gesturing towards his house. Amy stepped in, briefly brushing her arm against his and Sonic felt his body yearning to touch her.

**I need to catch my breathe with you sometimes**

**Cause I-I get dizzy when your body's touching mine**

**Girl you're killing me inside**

**The way you move is much too sexy baby**

**So I-I surrender to your hands, your lips, your taste**

**And I'm telling you tonight**

She sat herself down on his couch watching him walk over to her. He sat down next to her.

"Any reason why you came by?" he asked. Amy looked over towards him. She blushed.

"I just wanted to see you." she said shyly, looking away. A soft pink blush appeared on Sonic's muzzle also. Amy turned and noticed.

"Sonic, be completely honest. Do you like me as more than a friend? I just want to know." she pried. Sonic looked down and sighed.

"Yes." he said bluntly. "Yes I do like you.. A LOT actually. I have for a while. The only reason I don't act on it is because I can't give you the love you deserve Ames. You deserve someone who can be with you whenever you need them there, and I can't do that. I'm always on the run, and even if I did have the time to, someone could hurt you fatally, and if that happened, I don't know what I'd do. But believe me Amy, I love you more than anything in the world. Even my speed, but to not be able to love you back would kill me Ames.. I hope you understand."

Amy looked down and sighed. "I do understand Sonic. It touches my heart that you care so much, and I just want you to know that I still love you and I'll wait for you. But since you can't show your love openly with kisses or dates, can you at least hug me back when I hug you?" she asked looking into his eyes with hope. Sonic smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry Amy, but that'll show too much.. even the slightest bit of affection might give it away. That's why I never intended to tell you I love you. It would hurt both of us too much." he replied solemnly.

"Can we at least hug in privacy? Like right here?" she asked. Sonic looked at her for a while, mentally weighing the choices. He grabbed her wrist and pulled both of them up, before wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her in his chest.

**You got me defenseless, intoxicated senseless**

**You cut me so deeply, I must confess**

**Baby I can't breath, when my arms around you**

**Baby it kills me cause now that I found you**

**Your love is like a weapon girl, I can't live without you**

**You're so beautiful, it's tearing me apart**

**You murder my heart (oh)**

**You murder my heart (oh girl)**

"Amy, you don't know how badly I long to do this with you every time I see you. I don't like breaking your heart, but it's the only way to keep suspicion down." he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Amy. I wish we could do this whenever we pleased, but that's not the case. I want to kiss you so badly Ames.." She pulled away.

"I understand Sonic. I love you too. And if this is how it has to be before we can finally date, I'm willing to wait." she said lovingly. Sonic couldn't resist anymore. He leaned in fast and closed the gap between them. All the fire and passion missed in the past was released into the kiss. Sonic slid his tongue into her mouth whiles sucking onto her lip. Tears slipped down both of their cheeks as they continued to pour out all their emotions into that one kiss. Finally, they pulled away.

"I love you." they said simultaneously, holding each other in their arms.


End file.
